1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the attacking of target objects through the intermediary of small bombs which are ejected from a carrier or canister in the longitudinal axial direction of the latter, and moreover, relates to a small bomb-carrier or canister with a controllably ignitable ejector propellent charge for the ejection of small bombs in parallel with the longitudinal axis thereof upon reaching of a predetermined drop height during falling into a target area.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A method and arrangement of the kind as referred to herein has become known from the disclosure of German Published Patent Application No. 17 03 781. The ignition of the ejector propellent charge must be carried out at such a height above ground so that the small bombs or bomblets which are expelled towards the rear from tne carrier, essentially in parallel with the direction of falling into the target area, whose steep flight into the target area is imparted a mutual fan-shaped spreading apart, and cover a sufficiently large dispersing surface and, as a result, target surface; whereas, on the other hand, for a target area with an exceedingly large surface area, because of the limited number of small bombs contained within a carrier or canister, the probability of direct hits on target objects operating individually within the target area is relatively low.